In the Beginning
by ZergSwarms
Summary: We know the story of Latios and Latias from the movie, but how did their parents meet? What were their lives like? What did they do? This story is about how Latios's and Latias's parents met, fell in love, and saved the world. - Now complete-
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, thunder and lightning raging every few seconds. The city below was in dire trouble from a evil Pokemon trainer, His Kabutops, and Aerodactl. Aerodactl flew through the city, using its Hyper Beam on Pokemon and Humans alike. Kabutops leaped through the city, skewering anything and everything in his path. The evil Pokemon trainer himself had a strange weapon with an unreal power source...These were dark times.

Latios sped through the sky towards the city that was called Altomare. The sight share he had with Latias had told him she had been kidnapped by a prehistoric flying Pokemon, an Aerodactl. Latios couldn't handle the visions of Latias. _She was in pain..._

Latios, finally reaching Altomare, stopped at a building that looked like a museum. Latias, she was in there. He knew it. As Latios entered, he heard wheezing. Deep wheezing. Along with the drip of rain water through the shattered glass roof in the middle of the room. On the ground, lay Latias. Mortally wounded.

"Latias! No!" screamed Latios.

_"Latios...I tried...I tried to stop him...there was nothing I could do, he..he's too strong."_ replied Latias.

"Who, Latias, who?" asked Latios.

_"That...evil trainer...I don't know what he wanted from me..."_ she said.

_"La...Latios...I..love you."_

"I love you too, Latias." replied Latios, lovingly.

"**Well...well..well. She she wasn't alone now, was she? I knew you'd come, Latios. Now, the destruction of this city is at hand...right after I'm finished with you..."**

Latios awoke, bathed in sweat. He got up off the ground and propped himself up on a tree.

"Wha...what happened? It...was a dream? Who was She? Who was He?"Latios thought.

"It...it must have been a dream...nothing but a dream...but it seemed so real...so drastic...so sad."

As the sluggishness of sleep wore off, Latios slowly flew up to an altitude even with most of the tree canopies. This was Southern Island. The most beautiful island in the region. There was food, water, Pokemon. There were many Pokemon, some of which Latios was good friends with. However, despite all of this greatness, something was missing. Latios couldn't pinpoint exactly what was, but he felt lonely. In the past years, he had grown up quite a bit. Both mentally and physically. Growing up means he will notice more and more about the world...such as that he has never seen a Pokemon like himself for as long as he could remember...Latios pondered these questions as he went about his daily flights. Something about all of this didn't quite add up. There were those instances...where he had to protect himself or his friends from imminent danger, in which he had to use his powers. His powers. No other being had such powers. So many things he could find different about himself...

Despite this worry, it was another beautiful day on the secluded Southern Island. Latios took a deep breathe of the crisp, cold morning air. Paradise. The sun was just rising over the horizon, so beautiful...if only he had someone...

"No! I must stop worrying...I must stop worrying...I am different...but there will be answers. Oh there will be answers..._I hope..._" Latios kept telling himself.

He found telling himself that worked, more often than not. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness. Latios continued to stare out across the vast ocean, the morning fog was beginning to subside to make way for a bright day. Latios closed his eyes, to cherish this moment. It had rained the last few days, so this sunshine was more than welcomed at Southern Island.

Three minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. As Latios lay with his eyes closed, he heard fluttering in the trees. Eight Pidgeys flew out, accompanied by Pidgeot. They flew ever so quietly over to Latios.

_"Shh...shhhh...quiet! You're too loud."_ One whispered.

_"No no, you be quiet I'm trying to sneak here."_

_"So am ! Be quiet!"_

_"No you...be quiet."_

_"Shut up, all of you! You're all going to ruin it!"_ said the seemingly wiser Pidgey.

They all, ever so quietly, surrounded Latios. They knew what they were going to do. All at once...

_**GROWL!!**_

Latios yelped, jetted 5 feet into the air, and fell face down back onto the swaying grass.

_"Ha, ha ha! Haha! Heya Latios!" _They all said in unison.

"Ahha ha! Hey guys! You know I hate it when you do that..." said Latios

_"Oh, we know, that's why we do it!!!"_

_"Ya ya, were just trying to cheer you up, buddy!"_

_"Yeah, why so down buddy?"_ they all said, one after another.

"One at a time, guys, please. You talk so fast I can't understand, hehe." Latios replied, cheerfully.

_"Sorry."_

_"Yea sorry."_

_"Really sorry, Latios."_

_"Yeah."_

"Well you see guys, I feel...lonely..." said Latios.

_"Lonely?"_

_"Uhhh...lonely?"_

_"Not good...not good."_

_"We should help!"_

_"Yeah help!"_

_"Help sounds good!"_

_"This is a job for the Pidgey Squad!!"_

_"Yeah!"_

They all flew off, every one of them. One by one into the sky. Latios just loved these little guys. So mischievous, yet so willing to help a friend in need. Latios looked up into the in which the Pidgeys had come from, and he saw Pidgeot, their father.

"Heh, heh. Well, sorry about them, Latios. They can be crazy sometimes. Especially on a beautiful day like this." said Pidgeot.

"Aww...don't worry about it. I love those little guys. They bring me joy. They are always willing to help me." replied Latios.

" So what's this I hear about you being lonely? Is something missing, Latios?" asked Pidgeot, quizzically.

"Yes, you see, I see all these other Pokemon, and only one of me. I don't see any other Latios." Latios said, staring at the ground, deep in thought.

"Latios...have you ever heard of a Pokemon named Latias?" asked Pidgeot.

Latias...Latias...so similar to Latios...Latias...A Pokemon similar to him?

"Uhh...no...but..it sounds similar to my name.." replied Latios.

"Ah yes...a Latias is a female of your kind.." said Pidgeot, laughing.

A female of his kind? Someone is possibly out there for him? Latios was overjoyed.

"So you're saying.." Latios continued. " There is someone out there for me?"

"Precisely..." replied Pidgeot.

Pidgeot put his wing on Latios's shoulder.

"You see Latios, there are just Pokemon, and then there are special Pokemon. There are only a few of your kind, Latios. There are millions of me. Heh." laughed Pidgeot.

"You're one of a kind, Pidgeot. Don't say that." Latios said, cheerfully.

"Ha, you know what I mean Latios. Don't get like that. You know what I mean." said Pidgeot.

"I have always viewed you as an elder, Pidgeot. You are so wise." said Latios.

"Well, I've been on this island for a good thirty years, Latios. I know how our world goes. I also know of your kind's prophecy." he said.

"Prophecy? What prophecy? I didn't know about that." replied Latios.

"Oh, you will Latios. When you meet a Latias." Pidgeot said, smiling.

"Where exactly would I find her?" Latios asked, obviously confused.

"You will come to eachother, when the time is right. I believe that is how the prophecy goes." said Pidgeot.

Latios thought of the dream he had the night before. That..that red Pokemon...that was Latias! That was her! Was that dream a sign?

"Pidgeot...I have something I need to tell you." said Latios.

"Go for it, my friend." he said hapily.

"First...I have a question...I am blue, so what color is a Latias?" Latios asked.

"Red. She would be red." replied Pidgeot.

Latios had been correct! That red figure was a Latias! Now for the rest of the dream...

"Well...you see Pidgeot...I had a dream last night...I was in a city, and there was chaos. Humans and Pokemon were being killed by a man bathed in darkness...with his evil Pokemon...I can remember...their glowing eyes. I was in a building...and..and I held what I now know to be Latias, in my hands. She was..._dying.._"

"Latios...this may be a sign indeed that something is to, or has been happening. You never knew of Latias before the dream, so this must be a sign, indeed. Your time to protect us might possible be at hand." replied Pidgeot, gravely.

"Possibly...I just don't know." said Latios, once again staring at the ground.

"Well...I better get back to the younglings...We can talk anytime, my friend. I am always willing to help you. Always. If anything is troubling you, you know you can always come to me." said Pidgeot.

"I know...thank you. You have been such a help to me lately...I wish I could repay you somehow." Latios said.

"Maybe you can someday, Latios. Goodbye, my friend." Pidgeot said as he flew off into the sky.

"Goodbye Pidgeot." Latios said before laying down in the sun again.

Maybe...just maybe he will meet a Latias. Latios lay down in comfort on the ever-swaying island grass. Latios gazed far into the horizon, look around the island, admiring the tranquility of Southern Island like never before. He was...at peace...


	2. Chapter 2

As he fell asleep, Latios dreamed. This time, they were happier dreams. It seemed he was still on Southern Island, but he wasn't alone this time. Latias was with him. They were laying beside each other, comforting each other. It was dark outside, and stars stars dotted the sky in every direction. It was perfect, there was nothing that would break the peacefulness this night. Latias lifted herself off of the grass, and looked at Latios peacefully.

_"Latios..."_ she said._ " I know we just met...but...but I feel I have known you my whole life..."_

Latios awoke from the dream. This time, he wasn't drenched in sweat, or troubled. He was happy. This had been the first peaceful dream in a long time for Latios, and it certainly meant a lot to him. No doubt it was because of his talk about a Latias with Pidgeot. He was just so eager to meet her...

Latios got up from the grass, and flew around in circles to stretch his wings and to awaken his mind and body. He looked up into the sky, and there were grey rain clouds.

"Rain is coming...better not fly too high today." Latios thought to himself.

Latios had loved the rain. He loved to fly low and catch the raindrops. So, that's just what he did. Latios flew about Southern Island for a good two hours, and the rain started coming down harder, and harder. The clouds turned from grey to black, the rain turned into hail. This was going to be one long and powerful storm. As latios lowered his altitude, he heard someone call his name. It was Pidgeot!

"Latios? Latios! Help me, please!" cried Pidgeot

Latios looked down, and Pidgeot was stuck between a log. Latios swooped down, and examined the situation. The log was large, but it was near a small cliff. So if Latios could just give it one big push, Pidgeot would be free. Latios then flew to ground level.

"Pidgeot!" he said. "Don't worry, I'll have you out of here in no time!"

"Do hurry, Latios. This storm is getting very bad." fearfully replied Pidgeot.

Just as he said this, a bolt of lightning hit the ground not too far from the log.

"This is bad..." Latios said under his breath, as he was pushing the log. "Pidgeot! I need you to peck the log! I can't do move it!"

Pidgeot did as Latios suggested. He pecked the log, but in the position Pidgeot was in, his peck was not very powerful.

"The peck isn't working, Latios!"

"I can't do it, Pidgeot. I can't move it!" screamed Latios.

"Yes...yes you can Latios. Look deep inside yourself. Awaken the power within." said Pidgeot.

Latios closed his eyes, and looked deep inside himself as Pidgeot had said. When Latios stood up, his eyes opened, and they were glowing a magnificent silvery-white color. Latios then focused on the log. It glowed a pinkish-black, and, levitated off of the ground to free Pidgeot. Pidgeot and Latios flew into the woods to escape the storm. They were both drenched. They sat down under the covering of the woods, where little water seeped through. Pidgeot was the first to speak.

"Latios, that was excellent. Truly magnificent. You see? I told you that you were special." said Pidgeot.

Outside, the thunder and lightning raged on. As the lightning stroke, the woods illuminated, then quickly fell back into darkness. The loud thunder continued to startle them both, and whatever else was in the woods at that time. Latios lifted his head to speak.

"Yeah...I guess..I guess that did work pretty well..." said Latios, breaking the silence between them.

"You are a Guardian of the world, Latios. You have been granted such powers to do things similar to how you just saved me. Just in the future, the situation might be larger and there will be more at stake. This time, it was me at stake. Next time, it may be the world." replied Pidgeot.

Latios fell back in silence to ponder what Pidgeot had just said. Latios heard Pidgeot breathe in heavily.

"No! No! The little ones! We were separated when the Storm struck!" screamed Pidgeot in terror.

"Don't worry, Pidgeot! I will find them! I promise!" replied Latios

"Let me come...please..." pleaded Pidgeot

"No! Your wing is still hurt, Pidgeot. You won't be able to navigate in the wind. Please, let me go alone. I have to do this." said Latios.

Latios and Pidgeot nodded at each other in agreement. Pidgeot understood, and Latios understood. Latios then raised himself into the air, and flew out the forest.

"Good luck..." whispered Pidgeot.

Latios flew up into the darkened sky. He flew around Southern Island, calling to the Pidgeys.

"Pidgeys? Pidgeys!" Latios screamed.

No answer. Just the wind raging across the island, and the hail hitting his back were all he heard. The wind began to pick up, it was now shoving latios around in the air. All of the sudden, something slammed into Latios, and his vision went black. The two figures that had collided fell into the woods below.

2 Hours passed.

Latios awoke will blurred vision. He no longer heard the hail or thunder, but it was still raining lightly. As his vision fully recovered, he saw that he was in yet another covering in the woods. He began to remember what had happened. He freed Pidgeot, he went to go look for the Pidgeys...he flew into something. But where was that thing in which he flew into? Latios looked forward, then to his left, then right. Nothing. He turned around, and laying there was a red Pokemon. It was Latias. He had flew into Latias. She was turned over, resting on the ground. Latios reached out with his hand and touched her shoulder to see if she was okay.

"Latias? Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Y..Yes...I th..think I'm ok...what happened?" she asked.

"We flew into each other during the storm, and fell down here into the woods." replied Latios.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I should really watch where I am going..." she said.

Latias brought her head up to see exactly who she had just flown into. Her eyes and Latios's eyes met.

"You're...you're Latios!!" she said in excitement. "I dreamed about you, I dreamed we were with each other."

"And I dreamed about you. We were with each other." he replied.

They met each other's eyes and smiled. Latios was happy, and she was happy. They had both been feeling lonely, feeling as if there were no more of their kind, yet destiny had brought them together at last.

"Latias...so all this time...we've been dreaming of each other?" asked Latios.

"Yes...I think so. I am so glad we finally met." she said, cheerfully.

"I am too...Latias...you are so beautiful. You are just how I pictured you in my dreams." he said.

Latias smiled and said " And you are too, just how I pictured you in my dreams.."

They sat there for awhile, right next to each other. Locked in each other's eyes. Latios had not been happier in all his life. And Latias had not been happier in all her life. Latios looked up into the sky, then remember the Pidgeys he was looking for. He looked back down to Latias.

"Latias...before we flew into each other...I was looking for some Pidgeys that were separated from their father...will you help me find them?" he asked.

"Of course, Latios. I..remember seeing some Pidgeys flying around before I ran into you...I'll show where." she replied.

Latias tried to pick herself up off of the ground, but found that she simply couldn't stay up.

Latios saw her struggle, and said " Latias...your wing.."

"It's not bad, Latios..I just...It's difficult to stay up. You should go without me...the Pidgeys may be in trouble." she said.

"Take my hand, Latias." he offered. "We will fly together."

She smiled, and took his hand. "Thank you, Latios."

"Yes...just lean your wounded wing against me, and you should be fine." replied Latios.

They looked at each other one more time, and smiled before jetting up into the sky in search of the missing Pidgeys. Latias did as Latios suggested, she leaned against him with her damaged wing, and it worked. They both looked up into the sky, and the storm was subsiding. The large, blue sky replaced the black clouds.

"Latios...it's beautiful..." she said.

"Just like you..." he smiled.

"Oh Latios...I am so glad I met you." she replied.

"And I am happy I met you." Latios replied. They smiled together, yet again.

Just then, they heard something. Bird calls. The Pidgys, perhaps?

"Latios, do you hear that? It sounds like the Pidgeys you were looking for!" she said in excitement.

"Yeah! That does sound like them!" he exclamined.

They flew down together, and the calls seemed to get louder. Just as they hit the ground, all eight Pidgeys flew out and encircled Latios.

_"Hey Latios!"_

_"Latios, hey!"_

_"Hi Latios"_

_"Yay, we found him!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Who's that, Latios?"_

_"Yeah, who is that?_

_"A friend?"_ said the Pidgeys.

"Hey guys! Are any of you hurt?" asked Latios.

Latias looked at all the Pidgeys and smiled. She would let Latios introduce her.

_"No Latios, were fine!"_

_"Yeah, fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"Yeah, are you?"_

_"Are ya?"_ they asked.

"Heh, no guys, I'm fine. But there's someone I'd like to introduce you all to. Meet Latias, another one of my kind." said Latios.

_"Hi!"_

_"Hi Latias!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Latios won't be lonely anymore!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Yay for Latios and Latias!!"_ they all yelled.

"Thank you all...nice to meet you, too!" Latias said, smiling.

"By the way guys, where did you go?" Latios asked.

_"We wanted to cheer you up!!"_

_"So we went in search around the island for something!"_

_"But we couldn't find anything, sorry Latios."_

_"Yeah, sorry."_

_"Real sorry"_ they said.

"Don't worry about it. I have Latias, and Latias has me. We are both very happy. Now, why don't you all head home? I'm sure your father is worried sick." said Latios.

_"Alright Latios!"_

_"Sounds good!"_

_"Bye Latios!"_

_"Bye Latias"_

_"Bye Latios and Latias!"_ they said.

"Bye!" they both replied.

The Pidgeys soon disappeared from view. It was a beautiful day, the sun was high in the sky over the glamorous Southern Island.

"So, Latios, could you show me around Southern Island? My wing is feeling better...I think I can fly now." she said, smiling.

"Sure, Latias. I will show you the places that I love to go on days like this." he smiled.

They both flew up into the sky, and Latias followed Latios. Latias loved Southern Island so far, and to share it all with Latios...just seemed so wonderful.

After ten minutes or so of flying, they reached a dormant volcano. It was the highest point on Southern Island.

"This is one of my favorite places to go on a day like this.." he said.

"I can see why." she smiled. "There is such a wonderful view."

They landed, and walked the short distance to the summit of the volcano. They found flat ground, sat down, and admired Southern Island from above.

"It's...so beautiful...thank you for bringing me..." she said.

"Latias, there's no one else in this world I'd rather share this with than you." he said.

"Oh Latios..." she breathed in heavily.

"Latias...I had a question." said Latios.

"What is it?" she asked, eager to answer.

"..You aren't leaving any time soon...are you?" he asked.

She took both his hands, and stared deep into his eyes and said

"Without you? Never."


	3. Chapter 3

Latios and Latias continued sitting atop the dormant volcano for awhile, and talked. They talked about many things, like the prophecy they will eventually have to uphold. They talked about Southern Island. They talked about each other's lives before they met. Latios had been on Southern Island his whole life, while Latias was on a different island, she had just lost her way in that huge storm, and found Latios. 

"So.." Latios brought his head up to speak. "Do you like Southern Island so far?"

"Yes...I do, Latios. It's so beautiful. The trees...the Pokemon, the sun shining...the crystal clear water...it's just...just so amazing." she said, eyes full of wonder.

"That's just the start, you should see the food here, and the caves...some of which I havn't even gotten around to explore, despite how long I've been here. It might be a fun thing to do..." said Latios, thoughtfully.

"So, Latias. It's almost sunset. Do you want to do something else? Do you want me to show you around more? Or would you like to stay here for the night?" He asked.

"I don't know...is there somewhere else you would really like to take me?" she asked.

"Actually, there is. It's a very special place, deep in the woods. It's full of wonder, and a great place to sleep, too." replied Latios.

"Well then." she said. "Let's go, shall we?"

They both got up off the ground and into the air. Latias had a smile on her face, and her eyes told Latios she was about to burst out into laughter, and, she did.

"Uhh...Latios? You have something on your back!" she smiled.

"Ah! It's that volcanic ash." he replied. "It's on you, too!"

They both laughed. They both looked ridiculous. There was black ash all over their backs.

"So...to the ocean first!" she smiled.

"Yes, to the ocean!" replied Latios.

They slowly descended down the Volcano, and when they reached ground level, a beautiful, sparkling ocean awaited them not far away. They both flew over it, and dove right in from above. Of course, they were clean when they re-emerged, but Latias was even more beautiful to Latios. Seeing her in the sparkling water...Latios could not turn his view from her.

Latias turned her head and asked "What? Is it still on me?"

"No no, nothing like that...it's just..you in that clear, sparkling water..you're so beautiful." he replied.

" Oh you.." she said playfully, splashing water at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Latias." he said, splashing back.

They continued to play and talk in the water for two hours. Now, the sun was down, and the water began to reflect the luminous glow of the moon and stars. They were quiet after awhile, laying on the beach, low enough for the waves to hit them.

"This is great." Latias finally broke the silence. "I couldn't be happier."

" I know...it is amazing. Just look at the ocean, look how it reflects..it's so..it's so.." Latios couldn't find the word.

"Incredible..." she finished.

"Yeah..." he said. It is...incredible. There is a volcano behind us...trees growing up and around it...fresh, clean air and water..the cold night winds adding to the serenity of the mountain...wonderful."

"Oh, Latios! I completely forgot! You were going to show me that place..." she said.

"Don't worry, we'll go tomorrow. Right after we get something to eat tomorrow, we'll go. We both had fun tonight, and I think it will worth waiting until morning." replied Latios.

Latias looked at him.

"What?" he asked, lifting his head from the fine sand.

"Nothing...it's just your voice...it makes me feel safe." She said, peacefully.

"Thank you...I would...always try my best to keep you safe...if there was danger." he replied.

"Latios..." she said. " I know we just met...but...but I feel I have known you my whole life..._"_

"I know...I feel the same way about you...The past few years...I have been so lonely. Like, there was something missing...I don't feel that way anymore, now that you're here." he said.

"Yes...I know exactly what you mean. I know I've said this before today, but...I'm just so happy to have met you..I don't know what would have happened if that wasn't you I flew into..." she replied.

They both laughed at that comment, but Latias was right. Where would they be, if it weren't for that storm? Latios would still be alone, dreaming of Latias. Latias would still be alone, dreaming of Latios.

"Well, I suppose that storm has my thanks, then." he laughed.

"Truly..." she replied. "...Latios...are we...the last two out there...you know...of our kind?"

"I don't know..." he said. "But I do know that I have never seen another of my kind, except you."

They both went silent, and continued staring up into the clear sky. The light wind subsided, now it was very still. The ocean waves came quietly up the shore and wet both of them, before slowly retreating back into the mysterious ocean.

"Hey Latias." he said, breaking the silence once again. "It's getting late...Do you want to go back to where I sleep, or up on the volcano, or stay here?"

"Hmm..." she was deep in thought. "Let's go back to the volcano, it sure was nice up there."

"Sounds good...and did you know there is a hot spring up there? We could go there, and then go to sleep." he suggested.

"Sounds great!" she said.

As Latias got up, she felt a sharp pain in her wing. They had been there so long, and she was laying on it.

"Latios...my wing...it's starting to hurt again." she said, worriedly.

"Then I'll help you again." he said, smiling.

Latios helped Latias up, and they flew back up to the mountain. They could see the beach below, and how the water was reflecting the night sky, even better from this altitude. As they neared the top of the mountain, the hot springs slowly came into view.

"Latios...it's beautiful." she finally said.

"I know, most of the island is beautiful." he replied. "Listen, Latias, I'm going to take you down to the springs, but I want to go find this herb for you. You should stay here and rest that wing while I'm gone. I'll try to be quick."

"Okay, Latios. Then I will stay here and rest." she said.

Latios helped her to the spring, and helped her into the hot spring water.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"Yes...thank you." she replied. "Latios, I really do appreciate this."

"I know, Latias." he said as he began to fly off. "I'll be back soon."

Latias looked up into the sky, and rested. A lot had happened today. That huge storm, she met Latios. "He was...incredible." she thought. Latias slowly closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Latios was nearing the beach, again. He was looking for a coconut to break in half and use as a container for the tea. As Latios flew around looking for a coconut tree, he thought of Latias. He just couldn't get his mind off of her. He liked her so much. More than anyone he had ever met. A coconut tree came into view. "Yes, finally." he thought. Latios swooped down and plucked a coconut from the tree. He cracked it against a rock under the tree, and removed the contents. Latios hoped this would help her...

The next stop was the woods, to find a very special herb. "A very special herb for a very special friend." he thought. This herb, when ingested, relaxes an irritated area. Latios knew it worked, because he had hurt his wing before, in the same way Latias did. These herbs usually grow by rivers, so Latios kept his eyes out for one.

A few minutes passed.

Latios heard the calming sound of running water, and flew to it. Sure enough, it was a river, with the herb growing in abundance on the edges.

"Excellent." he whispered to himself.

Latios picked the herb, and found a rock to grind it up. He took the coconut shell and filled it with fresh, crisp river water, then added in the herb. He then stirred. As he did this, he took notice to all the sounds of the woods. He heard the chittering of the insect Pokemon, the calls of the nocturnal birds in the trees. He absolutely loved it. After stirring it for a good two minutes, the mixture took on a light see-through green look. It was ready.

Latios flew out of the woods, and up the tall volcano. When he reached the summit, here circled it to find the spring. He found the spring, looked down and saw Latias. Latios descended slowly to the spring, so as not to startle her. With the coconut in his hands, her went into the hot spring and nudged Latias.

"Latias.." he said quietly. "I'm back. Here, drink this."

Latias slowly took the coconut shell from him, lifted it to her mouth and drank from it. Latios could tell it was relaxing her.

He leaned in close to her and asked "Feel any better?"

Latias slowly brought the coconut down from her mouth.

"Yes..Latios...thank you so much. You did this for me...thank you." she replied.

"It was worth it, Latias." he said. "Every second of the search was worth it for you."

They both smiled at each other. Latios sat down on a ledge in the hot spring, next to her.

"Ahh...The spring feels so refreshing after a day of so much flight." commented Latios.

"Yes...it does." Latias replied.

Again, there was silence. Latias slowly let her head fall, and rest below Latios's neck. She looked up at him and smiled. Latios smiled back and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you..." she said. "For the comfort."

"And thank you.." he replied, smiling.

Latios and Latias both sat, enjoying the warmth from the hot spring, and each other.

About thirty minutes passed, and they still sat next to each other.

"Latios...I'm getting sleepy." she said, as she brought her head back up.

"I am too, lets get out." replied Latios. "Oh, how is your wing?"

"It feels much better, thanks to the tea..thanks to you.." Latias trailed off.

"Like I said before, it was more than worth it, for you." he smiled.

" I appreciate that...really..I do." she replied.

"I know, Latias." he answered. "Now where would you prefer to sleep? The ground up here is rough...it won't be very comfortable...especially for your wing."

Latios thought for a moment. What could cushion her wing? Leaves. Yes, leaves.

"Latias" he said. " I have an idea...be right back!"

Latios flew to ground level, and pulled some leaves from the trees and off of the ground. Within five minutes, he appeared over the mountain again. This time, he was carrying a bunch of leaves.

"Latias, here, rest your wing on these...it should help." he said.

"Thank you Latios.." she replied. "Why are you doing this for me? You've done so much for me tonight..."

"I hate...I hate to see you in pain...Latias." Tears came t his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why are you crying?"

"It's...it's nothing...Latias. Really...Just...to see you in pain...I can't bear it..so I will always try to help.." he answered.

Latios got up from making Latias her bed of leaves, and she came and lie down in them. Latios walked away a few feet, and looked up into the sky. Latias was worried about him...what was wrong with him? She continued to keep her eyes on him. He soon decided to lie down, and go to sleep.

"Latios...the ground...it's rough." she said, worriedly.

"Do...don't worry, I'll sleep fine." he replied.

Latias continued to look at Latios a few feet away, he was breathing heavily, and, it seemed like, he was crying. Latias had a look of deep, deep worry on her face. Latias cared about him, he had done a lot for her...but not just that...his personality..so pure.. Latias hated to see him in this state. What had happened to him? Latias turned around in her bed of leaves, finding it hard to take here eyes off of Latios.

"Goodnight, Latias...I..I'm sorry." he said.

"About what...Latios? She brought her head back up.

"I..I'm sorry...about..your pain.." he replied.

She wanted to go over to him. To comfort him. But she decided it was best...to let him be for now...they would talk about it in the morning...hopefully.

"Thank you...Latios...and goodnight..." she said.

Tears began to come to her eyes. Why was he worried about her so? Latias turned around once again, and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The sun began to rise over the horizon, and the beautiful Southern Island awoke. It was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky. Latias awoke, first bringing her head up, then opened her eyes to the bright sky. She looked over to find Latios, but he wasn't there. A look of worry flashed across her face. Where was he..? She got up off of her bed of leaves, and noticed her wing had felt much better than it had last night, but the pain was still noticeable. She flew up into the air, though she was a bit sluggish in her flight, so she decided to walk. "Latios might be where we were sitting yesterday.." she thought.

Sure enough, as Latias reached the ledge of the volcano, where they had been yesterday, Latios was sitting there, slightly bent over. Latias slowly approached him. His wings were drooped down, and his eyes were closed. This worried Latias even more. She approached him from the right, and began to speak.

"Latios.." she asked. "What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Latios, you look so sad..." she said.

Latios let his gaze fall from her. He was obviously in pain.

"About last night.." he began. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry about what?" she tilted her head to the side. "You did do anything bad. In fact, you helped me...You brought me that medicine, you made me that bed..."

"I know...It's just when I looked at your wing...I saw you were in pain." he replied.

"Look.." she said. " I appreciate you being worried...but you don't need to worry that much...Is there some other reason for your worry?" she asked.

"Yes, there is." he replied.

Latios brought his head up to look at Latias again. He saw that she was worried.

"Latios...if you want to talk.." she said.

Latios brought his head down again.

"I..I'll listen...really...I don't like seeing you like this.." she finished.

Upon hearing this, Latios brought his head up, and gave her a small smile.

"I will always listen to you.." she added.

"..Thank you.." he replied.

"Yes...So what is it that's bothering you..?" she asked, as she sat down besides Latios.

"Well...it is about you being in pain...but it hasn't happened yet." he started.

"So it wasn't about my wing...it was something more?" she asked.

"I was worried about your wing, yes, but...last night...when I saw you in pain, it reminded me of a dream I had. It was before we met...I didn't know you at the time." he replied.

Silence.

Around them, the cold morning haze was beginning to wear off, and the Pokemon below could be seen going about their daily activities. Bird Pokemon flew from tree to tree, Water dwellers could be seen in the clear waters below.

"Did something happen to me, Latios?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes.." he replied, the pain he was feeling was evident in his voice. "We were in this large room...I held you in my arms..."

"Why? Did something happen?" she asked.

"Yes..." he replied. "You were dying.."

Latias was silent. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Latias..I'm sorry..." he said.

"Sorry for what? You were there for me..." she said, crying.

"But me being there didn't save you." he replied.

Latias continued to cry. She leaned against him, and he put his arm around her.

"It's ok...Latias..." he said, trying to be comforting.

Latios looked up into the sky. What should he say to her? Should he say anything? Latias shifted, and put her head under his chin and closed her eyes.

"So...did I die?" she asked, ever so quietly.

"No..." he replied.

They sat there for awhile, Latios comforting Latias. Twenty minutes passed.

"Well..it was just a dream, after all." Latios said.

"We dreamed of eachother, Latios. That came true..." she replied.

Latios sighed. "Then let me promise you this..." he closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. "If something...anything ever to you..I would do my best to protect you."

What he said raised her mood quite a bit.

"Really Latios?" she asked.

"Really..." he replied.

"Why though? What have I ever done for you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Actually, you have done a lot for me. You have brought me happiness." he smiled.

"Thank you...that means so much to me.." she smiled. "But...how can I repay you for this?"

"By us meeting, and talking, you have given me a powerful feeling of happiness. It's more than I can ask for." he replied.

"I feel safe around you, Latios." she said.

"Thank you." he said. "That makes me feel like I'm helping." They both smiled.

"So.." she said. "Are we going to go to that place you were talking about?"

"If you want to, sure." replied Latios.

"Yes! Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Then let's go." he said, but stopped. "Oh..can you fly?"

"I can. It's much better, now. Thank you..for the medicine and the bed of leaves, by the way." she said, smiling.

"You're very welcomed. Follow me!" he replied.

With that, they were up in the air. It was nearly noon now, as the sun was high up in the sky. Latios and Latias flew over Southern Island, again admiring its natural beauty. Latios was taking Latias to a very...special place.

"So Latios, where are we going?" she asked.

"Wait and be surprised. I think you will like it." he smiled.

Latias nodded.

They continued flying for a few minutes, and soon a large forest came into view.

"Latios...that forest.." she said.

"It's the one we fell into. That's also where were going."

She nodded.

Latias looked happy. Again, she was glad to be with him, and exploring with him would only add to the enjoyment. However, she was still worried about Latios, and what he had told her. She just didn't understand, who..or what would do that to her? And Latios...this seemed to have troubled him greatly. They had both become great friends in the last two days, and both were very happy. Latias felt something special with Latios..

"Love." her inner-voice said.

She hadn't though about love yet. She felt certain affection towards him..but the word just didn't come to her until now...

"Latias, were here." he broke the silence. "It's just through these woods here."

She followed.

As they entered the forest, they both could hear the sounds of nature. The light began to fade as the went deeper inside.

"So what's in here?" Latias asked. "I couldn't see anything where we were flying over the forest.."

"That's because it's a secret place. Very few know of its existence, and even fewer know

where it's actually located." he replied.

Latias grew more and more eager to see this place. As they continued to walk down the path, it nearly went completely dark, but there was a small light ahead. The light became brighter and brighter as they reached its source.

"Latias..." he said. "Welcome to the Secret Garden!"

Latias looked around in amazement. There were waterfalls, ponds, trees, grass, Pokemon...everything. The serenity of this placed was amazing. It had the feeling of that cold haze up on the volcano that morning, where they had slept. The temperature was cool, not too cold, not too warm, but perfect.

"So Latias.." Latios looked over to her and smiled. "How do you like it?"

"It's...beautiful Latios. It's perfect..." she replied.

"I know what you mean. Everything that is needed is here." he explained.

"Say, Latias..are you hungry?" he asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, very!" she said.

"Follow me." replied Latios.

Latios led the way to some blueberry plants.

"Latias, you have to try these! They are fantastic!" said Latios, picking a few as he spoke and handing them to her.

"These are sweet, I love them!" she replied.

...There was that word again. Love.

Latios looked over to her and saw confusion on here face. "Something wrong, Latias?" he asked, worriedly.

"No, no, nothing. I'm fine. These blueberries are delicious, Latios, thanks!" she quicky replied.

At that, Latios continued to talk about the fruit.

"There's quite a bit of fruit here, not just blueberries. Blueberries just happen to be my favorite!" Latios said, happily.

"They are quite good.." she admitted.

"The water is fine to drink, as well. It's completely pure." he added.

"This sure is the perfect place." she said.

Latios nodded in agreement. They both sat there for a few minutes, eating the sweet blueberries from the bushes. Latias, again, was considering her feelings towards Latios. Latios noticed the confused look on her face appear again.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes..I..uh..Latios?" she began to stutter.

"Yes Latias?" he said, confused.

"I uh...can we talk?" she asked.

"Of course..." he replied. "What's on your mind?"

"We..well.." she looked to her left and right, then back at Latios. " Do you...consider me a good friend?"

"Very much so...I have since we met." he happily replied.

"I feel like that too..." she said. "The feeling...for me...is stronger than friendship..." she said, slowly.

Latios breathed in heavily, and studied their surroundings for a minute. He saw the slight breaking of the forest above, where the daylight was shining through, then looked back down at the ground, deep in thought. His feelings towards her ran deeper than friendship, that was certain. Latios lifted himself from the ground.

"Latias, follow me.." he said. "Let's go somewhere else and talk...like over by that tree, next to the pond."

She followed. They flew slowly, as Latios needed time to think about what he would say.

They landed, and Latios leaned against a tree, looked up, and closed his eyes.

"Latias..." he said, his eyes still closed. "My feelings for you...run deeper than friendship, too."

"So..what do you think this means?" she asked.

"I...it means..for me..that.." he looked into her eyes. "I..I love you, Latias."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I..love you too, Latios." they both smiled.

Latias came to Latios, and they both hugged. "Happiest moment of my life.." Latios said.

She looked him in the eyes again. "And mine, too."

It was then that they kissed for the first time. It was full of love, for the both of them.

They stood, locked in each others arms for awhile, savoring this moment. Every so often, they looked back up to each other and smiled.

"I have probably said this too often, Latias...but I am so glad to have met you. You make my life...whole." he said, lovingly.

"And you make mine whole, Latios.." she breathed in heavily, before again joining him in another hug.

"Whatever that dream may mean...Latias.." he said calmly. " I will...always protect you...no matter what...with my life."

"Th..thank you, Latios...That makes me feel safe..." she whispered.

"I'm glad...that you feel safe.." he replied.

A few minutes passed. Latias let go of Latios. She looked to her side, smiled, and looked back at him.

"So...if you don't mind me asking.." she said. "How long...did you feel this way for me?"

"Well..." he replied. " Ever since we met..."

Latias smiled even wider.

"I...felt this way for you when we first met, too." she said, thoughtfully.

Latias looked around the garden. She saw the trees, and how the sunlight came through the canopy in the middle of the garden. She thought this place was beautiful, but all of Southern Island was beautiful. It's almost as if this island was created specifically for them both. This made her wonder.

"Latios.." she said.

"Yes Latias?" he said, his voice full of love.

"Southern Island...do you think it exists...just to provide a home for us...our kind?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I've wondered that, too. It...is possible." his voice shifting to

seriousness. "I think it may have..."

"Well.." she said. " It would make sense...Or at least, maybe this garden was made for us..."

Latios thought about this. She had a very good point. Maybe the island itself wasn't made specifically for them, but maybe this garden was? Everything needed for survival was here, if there was ever a need to "hide" from anything.

"I think you may be right..Maybe this garden was made just for us..." he trailed off.

"This place is amazing..." she smiled. "It's even better with you."

Latios smiled with her. "Thanks, Latias. I feel the same way..."

They both sat where they were, and enjoyed the serenity of this place.

"Latios..." she said.

"Yeah Latias?" he replied.

"Were there...any other places you wanted to show me?" she asked.

"Well..." he said. "I did have some ideas...Adventure." he smiled.

"Sounds like fun!...Where were you thinking?" she asked.

"Well, there are these caves, you see, around the volcano we were on, that I havn't gotten around to exploring...so I would you like to explore them together? It could be fun!" he said, smiling.

"I would love to explore them with you, Latios!" she exclaimed.

"That's great! Want to leave now?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied.

With that, they both headed for exited the secret garden. Latios and Latias had confessed their love for one another, and both were overjoyed that they had. They walked slowly down the path that led to the exit, with the light behind them fading, and almost disappearing. It could still be seen faintly through the forest, though one would have to know what they were looking for if

they wanted to find it. As Latios and Latias flew up and over the dense forest, there was no indication that there was a beautiful garden within.

Latios looked over to Latias while in the air. "Your flying looks great!" he said. "Your wing feeling better?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Yes Latios, very much so!" she said. " Thank you so much for helping it get better!"

Latios nodded, and jetted forward in excitement. Latias followed.

"It's great, isn't it?" Latios yelled. "The wind in your face, the sun in the sky!"

She was excited to see Latios in such a good mood, as opposed to earlier today.

"Yes it is!" she replied. "It's empowering!"

"Yeah!" he said. "Latias, follow me!"

She followed, and he led her down to one of the rivers. They flew very close to the water, almost skimming the surface. The wind was blowing in their faces, and both of them enjoyed it.

"This is fun!" she yelled.

"I know!" he replied. "I love flying at this speed!"

They both quickly glanced at one another, smiled, then focused on flying again. They did this quite a few times as they soared through the skies, and across the beautiful paradise that was Southern Island.

"So, where's the caves?" she asked.

"Over by the volcano...I just figured we'd fly around for a bit, it is a very nice day!" he replied.

She nodded at him. Latios was definitely in a better mood. She just loved to see him so happy. She was very worried about him earlier, as he seemed very depressed.

"Latios..are you feeling better?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean, Latias?" he said.

"I mean...earlier." she said. "You looked so sad."

"Oh..that." he smiled. "Well, talking to you helped!"

"I'm glad!" she replied.

They continued flying about for an hour or so, both of them enjoying the flight. They

were both doing a lot of thinking at this time while having a lot of fun at the same time.

"Ready to go to the caves, Latias?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied. "Let's go!"

Latios headed for the mountain, with Latias close behind. They were taking path this time, around a shore to their left. Looking below, they could see the ocean waves approach the white sands, then retreating back into the ocean. Like before, they found this to be very peaceful. It was now mid day, and the sun would set in three hours or so. Latios figured this would be enough time. As they approached the volcano, small openings could be seen on the ground.

"Were here, Latias!" he smiled.

"Looks...mysterious down there." she said.

He turned to look at her. "That's what will make it interesting!" he said, smiling.

She nodded. As they entered, daylight quickly faded until it was very dim inside. The temperature of the cave was cool...and moist. There was the occasional drip of water in the cave, probably from the spring. Zubat could be heard about.

"Nice in here.." Latias whispered.

"Yeah it is, I feel moisture in the air." he replied. "...But I don't think it's from the spring. The dripping is probably from the spring, but I'm not sure about the moisture.

He looked down for a few seconds, thinking.

"Latias.." he brought his head back up. "There might be some sort of underground lake in here. I don't think this moisture is from the spring.."

"Maybe...have you ever been down here before?" she asked.

"Not once." he replied. "Nor have I ever felt this moisture in any other cave, so I am sure

it's not from the spring above."

"Well.." she started to smile. "That means we can go swimming. If there is a lake, that is."

He glanced back at her. "Sounds like a good idea!"

They were both quiet for awhile after that. They were walking through one of the many paths within the cave. Eventually, they came to a large room, where some sunlight came through from above.

Latios breathed in heavily, and noticed her could see his breath. "It's getting very cold. Now I'm sure there was a river." he said.

"It is...getting very cold." she replied.

Latios looked over to her and smiled. "Come here Latias.." he said calmingly.

She smiled and came close to him, their combined warmth made the cold stillness more bearable.

"Thank you.." she said.

He looked at her and nodded. "You're welcome." he said warmly.

Unlike the rest of the cave, in this large dome-shaped room the walls could be seen. Latios approached the walls, and noticed there were colors. Upon closer inspection, he saw that they were drawings. Latios studied them very carefully. He saw his kind. Latios and Latias. They were drawn on the walls, along with another being. This being was kneeling, had two arms and legs, and was holding a beautiful orb. The orb was blue, and something could be seen inside it. It glowed brightly, like a representation of a pure soul. Latias had her eyes closed, resting. He gave her a small nudge.

"Latias, look at this." he said.

Latias brought her head up to see what Latios had been pointing at.

"It's a Latios and Latias.." he whispered. "Looking at a orb held by something.."

"That orb is...beautiful, Latios." she said.

"It is...it looks to be burning bright...like a soul itself." he explained.

"It looks like you..." Latias said.

He looked at her quizzically. "I...don't understand..."

She looked ut at him. "When I see the brightness of the jewel in that picture, I think of you. Such a bright light..so pure.."

He smiled, and put his arm around her. "Thank you..."

"What do you think this means, Latios?" she asked. "What is that holding the orb?"

"It is a being..." he replied. "I...don't know what this means..."

"That orb is beautiful.." she said, rubbing her head against his neck. "Just like you.."

"Thank you..." he said. "But how does that orb...remind you of me?"

"Like I said...the bright light...reminds me of your spirit..." she explained.

"I...appreciate that you see me that way.." he replied.

"You are brave, Latios...I love having you by my side...And I love you.." she said.

"Thank you, Latias. I love you, too." he smiled.

She let go of him, and together they walked around the room, looking at the rest of the drawings on the walls.

"Latios, look at this!" she said.

Latios came over to her, and looked at the picture. It looked like an island. Though it wasn't wild. There were hardly any trees, and did not share the same natural beauty that Southern Island did. The island was divided by many river canals.

"This is amazing.." he said. "What could this possibly mean?"

"I don't know...but maybe that...island..is somehow connected to our ancestors?" she suggested.

"Might be..." Latios trailed off while looking at other pictures. "We know these have something to do with us...I see our kind everywhere..."

"Yes..." she replied.

They continued walking around the room, trying to connect these pictures.

Latias looked over to Latios. He was eagerly looking at the picture of the island again.

"Latios, how old is this island?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he replied. "No one...really told me...I do know, however, that there is a prophecy involving us.."

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"I...don't completely understand it..." he replied.

She nodded. Once again, they continued walking around the room.

"Do you think these are somehow connected, Latios?" she asked.

"I think they are.." he replied. "They are in the same room...they all seem to be about that island, and that orb.."

"I think they may be connected, too..." she added.

A few minutes passed.

"So..Latios.." she said. "Want to go find that underground lake?"

He turned to her. "Would you like to?" he asked.

"Yes..." she smiled. "Do you?"

"Of course.." he replied, taking his gaze off of the wall. "I think it's just down there."

Latios pointed to a passage that went further down. It was in a different direction than the volcano, so the water would not be unbearably hot.

They walked with each other down to the underground lake. Both Latios and Latias were thinking about what the pictures meant. They both had a feeling deep down that the pictures meant something very, very important. And the orb, too.

"Hmm...there it is, Latias." he said.

Latias looked down, and there it was. A pool of water was just below them.

"It looks beautiful, Latios." she replied.

They both descended down the small slope, and into the water.

"Feels so warm.." she said. "Much different from the cave."

"Yeah it does feel very nice..." he trailed off.

Latias looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?" he said. He knew that look.

"Nothing.." she replied.

Latios closed his eyes and let the warm water of the lake relax him. Today had been full of wonder and excitement for the both of them. Excitement that they both felt the same way for each other, and wonder because of what they found in the cave. A few minutes passed.

"Latias.." he finally said. "Was there something you wanted to ask me or tell me?"

"In the cold cave...thank you for the comfort..." she replied.

"Oh Latias, you don't need to thank me for that..." he said, smiling.

"I just..appreciate it." she whispered.

"I know, Latias." he smiled. "Just trying to make you comfortable, is all."

Latias swam over to him, and took his hands. He looked at her.

"Whatever this...prophecy means...let's promise...that we'll go into it together.." she said.

"I promise..." he whispered.

"And I promise.." she replied. "Thank you.."

She hugged him. Latios joined. She was very affectionate towards him, and he loved that. Latios knew he was often far too serious, and she helped that. A lot.

"Latias.." he whispered into her ear. "There's something I need to ask you.."

"Do you...like my personality?" he asked.

"I do, latios." she replied. "Sometimes...I'm not serious enough on things...and you help me with that."

Latios was happy to hear this. They both helped each other's personality.

"Well.." he smiled. "I'm too serious sometimes...and you help me with that..'

"So we help each other.." she whispered. "This is perfect!"

Latios smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

She nodded.

This was...perfect, They both thought. Latios and Latias swam about, still holding onto one another. An hour passed.

"Latios...can we go back to the garden?" she broke the silence.

"Of course Latias. Are you tired?" he asked.

"Very.." she whispered.

"Alright." he smiled. "I am too."

They exited the pool of water, and made their way back up to the room with pictures. Latias was shivering. She looked over to Latios, he nodded, and she came over to him. They walked, and walked. They eventually reached the exit of the dark cave. It was night time, the silvery moon shining upon the calm Southern Island.

"It's beautiful.." she said.

"I know.." he replied. "It is..beautiful."

Both of them pushed off the ground, and began flying back to the secret garden. When they reached their destination, both were amazed.

"That's...even more beautiful." he said.

"Yes.." she whispered.

The moon was shining through the canopy and into the garden. Everything in the garden looked extremely still and serene, even more so than in the day time.

"Latias, where would you like to sleep?" he asked.

"How about.." she thought for a moment. "Over by the pond?"

"Sounds good!" he replied.

So, the both of them flew over to the pond, and they found a good sleeping place, atop the soft grass. Latios turned to latias.

"I love you, Latias." he whispered. "Goodnight, have a good sleep."

"And I love you." she replied. "Goodnight to you, too."

Both of them slept close to one another, sharing each others warmth, and went off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Latios awoke in the secret garden. It was still very dark, meaning Latios had not been asleep for long. He looked to his side and saw Latias cozily sleeping close to him. A small smile appeared on his face before he turned around and attempted to go back to sleep. He could not, however. And every time he dozed off, he awoke again. Latios gave a soft sigh. He was very tired, no doubt. But something was keeping him up. He decided just to lay quietly on the ground. He felt the pulse of his heart beat echo throughout his body. He listened to the sounds around him, until finally, ever so slowly, closed his eyelids and fell asleep. Latios dreamed he was in the secret garden on a very sunny day. He wasn't alone, however. Latias was with him, and she was flying about having fun, while he sat near the lake and watched everything around him. The nature of this place had always intrigued Latios, whether it was the bird Pokemon happily chirping in the trees, or the winds swaying the blades of grass. Latios looked over to Latias and smiled, as he watched her flying about. A rustling in a nearby tree caught Latios's attention, and he watched. Leaves trickled down to the ground and the shaking continued until suddenly a Pidgeot emerged from the green leaves. Latios's vision flashed white, and he heard his name being called by a seemingly old, wise voice. Again, a flash of white, and a voice calling his name. Latios eventually was pulled out of his dream because of the flashes. He awoke and was heaving. He looked over to Latias, and let out a sigh of relief that he had not woken her. Latios heard more rustling. He turned around, and out came a Pidgeot from a tree, followed by the white flash and his name being called. Latios quickly looked around at his surroundings, and brought his arm up to his face, and shifted it around. It was not a dream. Latios had complete control over his body movements. Scared, Latios pulled himself off of the ground. He saw the Pidgeot again, and with his eyes, Latios followed its path as it left the secret garden. Again, he heard his name called. Latios felt he should follow the Pokemon, but was hesitant at the idea of leaving Latias alone in the night. Latios looked at the Pidgeot, then back to Latias. Latios made up his mind, and decided that he would follow the Pidgeot. Slowly, Latios bent over Latias, and lowered his head to her level. "I'll be back." he whispered into her ear. Latios lifted himself from the ground, and flew off quietly to where the Pidgeot had been. He picked up his speed as he located the Pidgeot, and he followed it outside of the secret garden. Upon exiting the secret garden, Latios now followed the Pidgeot through open sky. Latios looked down upon the island in amazement as he always did. There was a haze layer over the forest, giving off an eerie sense of the night. Latios continued following the Pidgeot, and it led his closer and closer to the caves that he and Latias had explored earlier that night. Sure enough, Latios realized where they were headed. It was that exact location, with the pictures and the underground lake. The Pidgeot lowered its altitude and maneuvered through the many trees. Latios did the same. It occurred to Latios that he had a friend who was a Pidgeot, and he had seemed rather wise when he had talked to him. So, he wondered if this Pidgeot had been his friend. However, there was no sure way of telling, as it was far too dark to see any details beyond the fact that the Pokemon was indeed a Pidgeot. The Pidgeot's altitude continued to steadily fall, until finally the bird Pokemon stopped near the opening of the cave, and folded its wings, before redirecting itself into the cave. Latios followed, and, upon entering the cave, could see nothing. Steady dripping of water could be heard echoing throughout the cave. Latios heard the fluttering sound of a bird flapping its wings, and turned towards where he thought the noise had come from.

"Hello, my friend." the bird said, still concealed in the darkness of the cave.

"Pidgeot? ...Is that you?" Latios asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, Latios. I am. But I am no Pidgeot." The source of the voice shifted across the room, and Latios turned once more to find it. "Look, my friend. Over here." Pidgeot said, as a light shined on one of the many paintings in the room. Latios hurried over to the light, and saw a man, with a blue orb, bowing to a Latios and Latias.

"I don't...understand..what is this creature?" Latios asked, wondering about the figure in the painting.

"Turn around, my friend." Pidgeot said, and the whole room bursted into a blinding white light, and slowly dimmed. Latios swung around, and in his sight, was a two-legged creature, with two arms. The figure wore ragged clothes, and had gray hair and a gray beard. His arm was pointed out towards Latios, and in his hand was the blue orb in the picture. The orb was beautiful. It glowed an oceanly glow, with what seemed like white clouds. The middle, however, was the most amazing. It glowed even brighter than the rest of the orb.

"Who..who are you? What are you?" Latios asked nervously.

"I am human." the man replied simply. "I have been asked by your father and mother to watch over you. For you, and the other, are the last of your kind. This island on which you live. The beauty that has been bestowed upon it. It is all the doing of your ancestors. They have given you this, in the hopes that it will be a resting place for when you are wearied of your tasks. What I hold in my hand is the life force of the island. This blue orb..is none other than the Soul Dew. In it, lies your fathers soul." The man stood, he didn't move a muscle. He awaited the defender's reply.

"What am I to do?" Latios asked. "Last of my kind..a task?" he had wanted to simply ask "why me", but decided against it.

"The city of High Seas.." the man began. "Once again requires your assistance. As does the rest of the world. A shadow looms across this planet. It has been foretold that your kind would light a path in such an event that would threaten every being of the world. A wizard, once banished, has returned once again, only to cast a shadow over this land. To control it for himself. Such is the greed of my race."

"Why have you brought me here?" inquired Latios.

"I myself have not brought you here, Latios. That is fate's doing. I am simply the guide. I am here to train you." replied the man, as he brought the soul dew closer to himself and held it to his side.

"To train me?" Latios turned his head quizzically. "I know everything I need to know."

Latios's reply seemed to have angered the man. He groaned and frowned. "That's a bold statement, young one. Very bold."

Latios lowered his head and thought for a moment. What he had said obviously displeased the man. What more was there for him to learn? Latios had lived on Southern Island all his life. He learned what and what not to eat. He learned of some of the dangers of the world. The man brought his hand that carried the Soul Dew up again.

"You've not learned many things, Latios. That I can assure you." the man said.

Latios frowned. "How would you know this?" he asked, his irritation began to show in his face.

"I know many things Latios. I know of the world. I know of the prophecy..." the man trailed off. "I know of what you must do."

Latios's eyes widened at the mention of the prophecy. He had talked with Pidgeot about it before.

"What of this prophecy?" Latios asked. "What am I to do?"

"That...will be revealed to you in time." said the man. "But there is something else that you must learn here and now."

"And that would be..?" Latios asked.

"How to properly defend yourself by wielding the powers granted to you by your ancestors. You have used them only on rare occasions. One of them being when you lifted that tree off of me in that storm. That had been a test. And you have proven that you are aware of these powers. You must now learn how to channel them and use them more effectively. For if you don't, much lies in danger. Much already lies in danger." the man walked towards Latios, and extended the Soul Dew to him. "Take it, my friend. Feel the strength that is your ancestry."

Latios took the Soul Dew in both hands, and watched in awe in what he saw. In it, many Latios's and Latias's flew, all of them his ancestors. Latios felt a sort of strength rush through his body. Latios began to consider the man's words. "How am I to defend myself?" Latios asked, simply.

The man scratched his beard. "That time you moved the tree trunk." he began. "Learn to channel this energy again."

"How?" asked Latios.

"Look deep inside yourself. What you are feeling by holding the Soul Dew is what you must harness. Open up your mind to the Soul Dew. And they will help you." the man explained.

Latios did as he was told to, and brought the Soul Dew up to his face. He held it tight, and felt the warmth it gave off. He emptied his mind, and let the forgotten energy flow through him like the blood in his veins. He closed his eyes, and was silent for a moment.

"The one who sleeps in the secret garden now." the man said, breaking the silence. "You must protect her. There is a way for you to check on her, even from here. It is called sight-sharing."

Latios, somehow, understood the man, and opened his eyes. What would normally be his eyes was replaced by a bright white glowing light. Latios's vision was not of the cave. It was of Latias. He saw exactly what she saw. She had awoken, and was looking around the garden for Latios. Noticing this, Latios quickly snapped out of the sight-share, and bolted for the exit to the cave.

"Stop." said the man, sternly. The word echoed throughout the caves. "There is one more thing you must learn here."

Latios ignored the man, and continued flying towards the exit. With one swift movement, the man in robes waved his hand, and a force field blocked the exit. Latios turned around and looked at the man. "What is this?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"A force field." said the man. "I cannot allow you to leave here until I teach you one more thing."

Latios shook his head violently. "Look, you can teach me this another time. I really need to get back to her. Now stop the force-field." demanded Latios.

"If you must return to her this instant..." he trailed off. "Remove the force-field. Yourself."

Latios sighed angrily and turned towards the invisible force-field. He slammed into it, only to be flung a ways back. He continued this, for a few tries, each time he put more force and effort. It could not be done by mere force.

Despite Latios's desperate attempts to break free, the man laughed. "No, no. All wrong."

Latios, who was now extremely irritated, approached the man. "You're right. You're the one holding the force-field. Attacking you is the only way to break the field."

The man smiled. "It is not the only way. But it is a way indeed." The man spread his arms out wide. "If this is how it must be, attack me. Attack me now."

Latios hesitated for a moment, but then found the resolve to attack the man. He needed to get back to Latias. So, Latios charged towards the man. He simply dodged, and laughed. Latios grew increasingly agitated, and finally he was in a position to where he could not miss. He charged, faster then before. The man lifted his arm, and a flash of light stopped Latios's charge. Latios flew back against a wall, panting.

"Get. Up." the man ordered. "That series of attacks was pathetic."

Latios, sweating, panting, got up on his feet again. He was fairly sure he knew what the man expected from him. Latios's eyes glowed a yellow-white glow, and he channeled a powerful psychic attack, that sent the man tumbling to the floor, into the wall. He threw his hounds out in front of him to lift himself up. He laughed and coughed at the same time. "E..Excellent.." he said, still trying to get to his feet. He struggled, and Latios flew over to assist him. Latios helped him up onto a leaning stone in the wall. Latios could have said how "pathetic" the man had been in his defense, but decided against it. The man lifted his head to speak. "G..Go now, Latios. Return to her.

Latios looked towards the exit. He just barely heard rain droplets outside. Latios heard a figure approaching, and walked slowly over. It was Latias. As soon as the man realized this, he returned to his Pidgeot form and flew straight over Latias and Latios, and out the cave. Latios was still breathing rather heavily from the pervious fight.

Latias walked up to Latios slowly. "I thought you might be here.." she said softly. "You seemed...uneasy about this place when we were here earlier."

"I was." he admitted. "That bird brought me here. The bird was a friend, in fact. Pidgeot..." Latios considered his next words. "..But he isn't really a Pidgeot. You remember that two-legged figure in that picture over there? He's one of them. And he spoke of the prophecy." explained Latios.

"That's...quite a bit of information." she said quietly, as she moved closer to him. "What happened exactly?"

Latios cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, you see, while we were sleeping in the secret garden, I began having these dreams. It was daytime, and you were flying around the garden, while I was on the ground looking around. I saw a tree begin to shake, and I watched it. A Pidgeot emerged, and as it flew out, there was a bright flash in my eyes, and I heard my name being called. I woke up almost instantly, and I couldn't get back to sleep. Then it happened again. The tree shook, and a Pidgeot flew out of the tree, and I saw the flashes again. And heard my name. I decided to follow." he finished.

"So that's what you meant when you said goodbye." she smiled.

"Yes." he returned the smile. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

She smiled again, more than last time. "Thank you." she said sweetly. "But I don't think it's possible for me not to miss you."

Latios blinked lovingly as he reached for her arm. "Well, maybe so." he smiled. Latios's expression soon turned back to seriousness. "...Pidgeot brought me here, and showed me the..." Latios stopped talking and looked around the room. "Where did it go? Oh no..." Latios sighed heavily as he realized the Soul Dew was gone.

Latias blinked, and looked into his eyes. "Where is what?" she asked, softly.

"Remember that orb in that picture over there?" Latios asked. Latios nodded and continued listening. "Well.." he said. "It's real. And it's called the Soul Dew."

"So that's what it's called..." she said.

"Yes...and in it...lies the souls of our ancestors." he explained, a grave tone in his voice.

"That's...amazing. Does the Soul Dew have anything to do with the prophecy, Latios?" she asked, Latios still holding her arm gently. There was a red liquid slowly coming down Latios's arm, and Latias noticed this immediately. Blood. "You're bleeding.." she gasped slightly.

"Oh that.." Latios smiled softly. "Pidgeot..or the man...and I got into a fight." he explained. "He used...a certain power on me that threw me into the wall." he explained.

Latias sighed. "What power?...And why would a friend do this to you?" she asked.

Latios blinked slowly. "Well...he sort of was telling me he had something to teach me. I said I needed to get back to you for the night and...things didn't go very well after that. The power he used...is a power both you and I have." Latios said. "And I learned how to use it tonight."

Latias nodded. She didn't know much about any powers she might have, but she believed him all the same. She looked into his eyes, and noticed that they were bloodshot. "You look horribly tired." she said. "Perhaps we should return to the secret garden?"

Latios nodded and coughed softly. Latias slowly pulled him along to the exit. They both heard the raindrops getting louder as they neared the exit. Latios, as tired as he was, did not like the sound of a storm. That meant it would be difficult to fly, because he wouldn't be able to see clearly, and the winds would fling him around. Latias looked over to her lover in concern. Latios had been through a lot this night.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes..." he whispered. "...Just need some sleep. I am very tired."

The two walked outside the cave together. They both were being pelted by raindrops. The occasional flash of thunder lit up the whole island for a quick second.

"How is your arm?" Latias asked, concerned about the bleeding.

"It will heal." he replied. "...But quite a bit happened tonight. It's going to be awhile for me, and you too, to understand all of what happened tonight."

And with that, they were up in the air. Whatever sluggishness Latios felt on the ground was gone once he had been flying for a minute or two. At the speeds they were flying, the raindrops no doubt hurt. They both flew into the darkness of the night, and the rain did not let up. Latios could barely see the forest down below. Luckily, he knew very well where the secret garden was, and, when they approached it, Latios arched down. Latios followed. They reached the entrance of the garden, and slowly walked in, side by side. The trees in the garden provided a very good covering from the rain. Latios, the sleepiness returning to him, starting off quickly to where he and Latias had been sleeping before. She followed, and soon they were both at their resting place. The sounds of the night could still be heard. There were a few hours before sunrise, so they would be able to get back to sleep. Latios slowly fell to the ground, and Latias did too. They whispered their goodnights, and both of them fell asleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6

1Latios, having fallen asleep once again, found himself back in a dream world. This time, the dream was more similar to those that he had had before meeting Latias, the more dark dreams about a strange city, and a strange man wielding magic. Latios now had a sky perspective of the city below that was called Altomare, though the city was nowhere near its original appearance. It looked as if the apocalypse had fallen upon the city of Altomare; the streets filled with debris, the buildings on fire, screams of the humans below. The air was filled with ashes and smoke, though Latios was unaffected by the air. An unreadable expression struck his face and remained as he circled the city. At last, he caught glimpse of a robed man, surrounded by a magic field. Soon after, Latios noticed the presence of two Pokemon. An Aerodactl rained terror from above, while a Kabutops sowed terror below. Latios, confused, did not know what to do. He panicked, until he heard one noise above the rest. The scream of Latias. A scream so mournful, so painful, Latios turned all of his attention to it.

_"La...Latios!!"_

Latias's scream came from within a large museum building. Latios flew down to the entrance. The building was burning, and large pieces were coming down every few minutes; no doubt the building would collapse soon. Latios found the entrance amongst the ruins of the museum, and entered. Latias's screams came periodically, and he followed her voice until it led him to a large dome-shape room, where Latias lay on the floor.

Latios awoke sweating. He was breathing heavily, and these noises had woken Latias from her sleep. She turned over and looked at him with wearied eyes.

"Are you okay, Latios?" she asked, head tilted.

Latios looked at her for a moment before answering, making sure that what he had just experienced was in fact a dream, and not a reality. "Yes...yes...I'm okay...bad dream...is all...that's it..." he stammered, lost in his thoughts.

Latias eyed his expression. "What was this one about?" she asked.

Latios's gaze fell to the ground as he answered. "You...dying." he sighed. "I just don't understand it...it's not the first time this dream has come along. It happened once before I met you."

Latias closed her eyes, as pain filled her body. "Why...do you have these dreams? Are they some sort of sign?" she asked.

Latios looked up into the sky of the garden, and followed the stream of moonlight that came through the canopy of the woods. "I don't know...and I sure hope they aren't some sort of sign. If they are, I am deeply worried."

Latias nodded as she approached him and let her head fall against his shoulder. "Is there anything we can do? To prepare? In case this happens?" she asked.

Latios recalled the happenings of the night before, and thought for a moment before answering her. "We need to learn how to use our powers, we need to practice them and build them.." he explained. "Pidgeot, if you can call him that, is a very powerful being. He knows...he knows what we're supposed to do...so we must go and look for him. Perhaps he can show us what to do."

Latias nodded. "Should we...go look for him?" she questioned.

Latios sighed wearily. "Yes, I suppose we should..." he answered.

The both of them lifted up into the air and exited the garden, in search for the strange man that had taught Latios the night before. Both of them had somewhat of an uneasy expression on their faces, and neither of them talked on their flight to the caves under the volcano. The island was beautiful, as it always had been, though both of them sensed a dire problem looming on the horizon. Neither of them knew to the full extent what it was, though they felt it. Latios and Latias flew over the forested area and approached the base of the volcano. The storm had subsided, leaving only damp air where there once had been pelting rain. The two Pokemon dropped down to the watery ground outside of one of the cave entrances, and both wondered if Pidgeot would still be there. They slowly approached the entrance. Water still dripped from the storm, and echoed throughout the caves. Nothing could be seen beyond the opening by the two Pokemon, however, so they were left wondering how they would navigate the twists and turns that awaited them in the cave. Latios looked around curiously before a plan revealed itself to him. If he could use his powers to illuminate the cave, they could navigate its interior with ease.

"Latias. Our powers." he said. "We can use them to light up the cave."

Latias gave a weary nod as she walked closer to Latios. Latios walked slowly into the cave, and his eyes illuminated, the color of the ocean. Light spread out through the caves. Latias watched in amazement, unaware that she too, harbored these powers.

The two Pokemon walked down into the room with the pictures to find Pidgeot. The "man", as he could be called, still lay on the slab which he hd been laying on after Latios had attacked him. He was resting, eyes closed, recovering from his injuries. Upon noticing Latios and Latias, the man jumped to his feet, nearly tumbled, then caught his balance again. He stood, waiting for the two Pokemon to begin speaking.

"Err...Pidgeot?" Latios asked, uncertained of why the man remained silent.

"Yes?" he smiled, almost knowing what Latios was about to say.

"I...well...we need your help with something. You see, I keep having this dream. In it, there's this city. And this man...and Latias...and.." Latios was interrupted by the man.

"I know of your dreams, young one. They are of your future. Now...what is it you need?" the smile returned to the man's face once more.

Latios sighed. "We need...training...in the powers that we have." he admitted.

The man clasped his hands and smiled. "You've finally come to terms with that need, for that I must commend you. I ask, however, do you understand why I did not remove the force-field for you to return to her?"

Latios recalled the incident for a moment. It had resulted in fighting, since Latios had been determined to return to latias. "Yes...yes..." he replied. "I understand. You were trying to teach me something. I am sorry for attacking you." his view shifted slightly to the side, catching glimpse of one of the pictures on the cave walls.

The man, this time, let out a short but reassuring laugh. "Think nothing of it my friend. You did, after all, find a way to remove the force-field by attacking its creator. Indeed something that will help you later on." he walked across the room to a small elevated platform. "Now then, training, you say?"

Latios and Latias both looked over to each other, then nodded, and the man continued.

"Well then, I suggest we start with defensive maneuvers. However, I wish to test you, first." he said, pointing to Latias.

She looked nervous. Latios took note of this and moved over to her and gave her a reassuring nuzzle to the cheek. She smiled and moved forward to the man.

"Wh...what should I do?" she asked.

"Attack me with all of your force." he said plainly.

Latias took a deep breath, and, similar to what Latios had done earlier, she charged at the man in a tackle. He successfully blocked her tackle, and Latias was sent tumbling across the room, into a wall. Slight rock fragments fell onto her. Latias got back on her feet, and this time, went airborne, and attempted to tackle the man once more. Again, failure. Latios could hardly bear to watch her be hurt like this, but he knew that Pidgeot was trying to train the both of them. Latios looked over to Latias, whom was again thrown against a wall. This time, she had slight trouble getting to her feet, and Latios flew over to assist her.

The man dropped his hands to his sides, and began to spoke. "Your attack was similar to that of Latios. You two have immense power, though it lay un-channeled. Something that must be changed if you are to face the dangers to come." he explained.

"Then what must...we do?" Latias asked.

There was no answer from the man. However, he began walking to a small corner in the cave. He picked up the orb that was the Soul Dew, and walked over to Latias, and handed it to her. With eyes full of wonder, she took the Soul Dew gently from the man. It glowed a deep blue, and, as it had done for Latios, released its energy to her.

"You see. Or more precisely, feel." the man explained. "This is the power of your ancestors. A power that you possess. A power that you can use."

The man continued to explain the power that Latias harbored. He instructed her to practice and hone her powers, and Latios did as well. Outside however, things were changing. The man knew quite well what was going on, and had intended on keeping the two legendary Pokemon within the confines of the caves, both to keep them safe, and to keep them, unaware of the happenings outside until they were ready to behold it. Southern Island, in all its beauty, was disappearing. Over the horizon, smoke rose, tainting the sky a disgusting orange color, and ash, carried by the winds, clouded the skies around Southern Island. Something was happening beyond the island, something terrible. In the city of Altomare, the dreams that had come to the two Pokemon were coming true. The evil human, stood in front of the ruined museum while two of his Pokemon, Kabutops and Aerodactl, reined terror upon the inhabitants and the foundation of the city itself. The robed man had also sent Pokemon to Southern Island to wreck similar terror.

Short chapter, yes. I've decided to keep it short, as it is setting the stage for the final chapter coming up. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

The destruction of Altomare continued as the mage and his two Pokemon destroyed, killed, and set fire to anything and everything. The man himself did nothing other than form a force field around the island with which to repel anything courageous enough to try to stop what was going on. He laughed a sick laugh when a person or Pokemon was killed in front of him by his two Pokemon. Altomare couldn't fight back; they were a peaceful city, and thus they fell swiftly.

Similar destruction befell Southern Island, though there were no buildings to appease the fires. Instead, the forests burned uncontrollably, the air and sky glowed an even sicker color than before. Latios and Latias were still within the currently safe confines of the caves. Both were utilizing their powers in training, and were being extremely successful. Pidgeot. Had left not too long ago, the only thing he told the two Pokemon was that there was something that he needed to do, and to wait for his return.

Latios and Latias had grown much more aware of their power through the last few days, all of which were spent within the caves. Both of them were oblivious to the events outside.

"Latios, when did he say he'd be back?" Latias asked, slightly worried.

Latios blinked as he finished a psychic attack on a nearby wall. "He said he'd be back by nightfall?" he shifted his gaze to the ceiling, a look of uncertainty flashed across his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "I..don't know...I feel..." Latios was cut off by a sudden earthquake. The caves shuddered and rock fell as the earth trembled. The caves had gotten very hot very fast. Latios acted quickly. "Run! The exit! Run!" he yelled.

The both of them darted for the exit as debris from the caves continued to rain down upon them. The two Pokemon reached the exit and stared in awe at what they saw. Southern Island was in flames. The secret garden, the forests, the entire island.

"Oh...my.." Latias said, reaching for Latios's arm.

Latios began to say something but was cut off by another earthquake. "It's okay..were..sa.."

The volcano had begun to erupt, spewing rock and lava into the air. Latios and Latias quickly got airborne and flew high into the sky and away from the blast. Lava flowed down the sides of the volcano, burning and consuming everything in its path. Pokemon fled. Latios and Latias flew a safe distance and watched the terror. Southern Island was completely in flames at this point. The two Pokemon simply stared. Dazed. Stunned.

"..." Latias was at a loss for words.

Latios took her hand as they hovered. "It's okay..we're safe." he assured her.

"I hope so..." she replied. "...But what happened? The island..." she winced in pain at the sight.

"I know.." he said. "What could have done this...Oh...no.."

Latias look at him. "What?"

"..That dream.." he said. "I think...it's coming true.."

Latias didn't reply, but a sad look crossed her face. She had remembered that Latios talked of her death during such a dream.

"That city..." he trailed off. "The city...the paintings in the caves...the Soul Dew..."

"The city!" Latias replied. "Should we..go there? I don't think there's much more we can do here..."

"I suppose you're right..." he said.

Latias turned to Latios and took his other hand and held him close. "But please...let's not let anything bad happen to each other..okay? Let's not let it turn out like it did in that dream." she pleaded.

"We won't." he managed a smile for her, despite the sight in front of them. "Dreams are one thing, reality is something else."

Latias returned his smile, and both of them turned from Southern Island to the sea. Latios did not know of the city's location, however both of them felt something; a sort of guiding light that would lead them to their destinies. The fire on the horizon did help as well, though it was less direct. Their senses told them to go to the source, the center of the storm of ash.

After hours of flying and silence between both of them due to the recent events, Latios and Latias finally held the city of Altomare in their sights. The burning had ceased slightly, due to the fact that little remained that could be burned. A small section of the city still was standing, which was where the strange human mage was standing. Latios and Latias could also see the rampaging Aerodactl and Kabutops, killing all in their path. Both were shocked by what they saw the Pokemon do. Neither had experienced death and killing such as this before, and it chilled them both to the bone.

Latios and Latias attempted to get closer to the city, but were stopped by a force field wall. Latios recognized this from the dream.

"We're going to have to use our power to break through this." Latios said. "If we're going to survive and save this city, we will have to use our power."

She nodded, and they joined hands once again, and bashed their heads into the shield. Almost instantly, due to their combined psychic power, the force field fell, and they flew down to the city. At first, they stayed above the streets, but they decided to drop lower due to the smoke that clouded their sight. It had been a bad move, however, for Aerodactl and Kabutops were ravaging the city from below. Aerodactl unleashed Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam on the defenseless residents and their Pokemon. Kabutops's blades were deadly, and it was very agile. Eventually, these two Pokemon became aware of Latios and Latias, and as such chased after them with all their might. At first, Latios and Latias stuck together and navigated the narrow streets of the city, but they were later forced to spread apart due to the marauding Kabutops and Aerodactl. Latias went one way, in the direction of the museum, and, ultimately, the human mage. Latios continued through the narrow streets, avoiding lines going from window to window. Almost at once, due to the speed in which he was going, he hit a dead end. Latios realized that this was it. He must use his powers or die. He channeled his strength and a blue glow began to emit from his eye, and a powerful psychic attack danced towards his foes and struck the Kabutops head one, but slightly missing the Aerodactl. The Aerodactl, having witnessed what happened to its compatriot, realized that Latios was too powerful to take on in this situation. So, the Aerodactl flew off, in search of Latias.

As Latios finished his attack, he began to charge at the Kabutops in a tackle, and took it down. His enemy, however, was strong. Unnaturally strong, no doubt because of the mage's strange powers. This was Latios's first taste of actual combat, so he was a bit hesitant on what to do for a few very important moments. The Kabutops, not taking any chances, took advantage of Latios's hesitation and struck Latios with his large blades. It had been a direct hit, for Latios crashed to the ground. But no sooner had he fallen was he up again, ready to launch another psychic attack. Once again it hit Kabutops dead on, but it still got up from its fall to attack Latios again and again. Hesitantly, Latios flew to a nearby remaining rooftop and hid behind the building while he rested to rebuild his strength. Kabutops, however, was able to scale the building with relative ease, and was again chasing Latios. Low on energy, Latios prepared one more psychic attack. This time, he channeled all of his energy, and remember what Pidgeot had taught him throughout his training. Latios rose into the sky, his whole body glowing, and released the energy all at once, sending Kabutops flying a good ways, far enough for Latios to recover. Latios, however, had given it his all and fainted due to the magnitude of the attack. The Kabutops, after having been downed for a few minutes, rose once more and could not find Latios, so it decided to go find the other one. Latias.

Latias had been faring better against her opponent. The Aerodactl was determined, but she had been able to dodge its attacks. She neared the museum, one of the few structures left standing amongst the rubble. She saw the mage, channeling his powers to further destroy the city. Latias had momentarily forgotten about the Aerodactl, and flew down to get a better look at the mage, and to figure out what he was doing. She heard the Aerodactl's cry, and her attention was returned to the flying menace behind her. She gained altitude, and attempted to exit the immediate area, but couldn't. The mage, at that time, hadn't been focusing on the city, rather trapping her within the confines of the museum block. Latias attempted to break the force field with her psychic powers, but this one was far stronger, and could not be broken by her powers alone.

"Latios, where are you?" she said to herself, a look of grave worry on her face.

Latias turned around, and found the only logical escape was to enter the museum itself and seek shelter. She darted for the main gates, which had been open, and flew behind anything she could find. Aerodactl managed to find her every time, and she was forced to fly to the final, spherical shape room at the back of the museum. The Aerodactl didn't bother to create a hyper beam, rather it approached Latias and used its wings as a kind of blade. It worked, and Latias's skin was ripped across her neck and body, and she was forced to drop from the air, onto the ground. The Aerodactl ceased its attacks and waited almost obediently as Latias bled on the floor. Not long after, the mage entered the room.

"I knew you'd come. It was in the prophecy. The prophecy that I will so enjoy rewriting." the mage laughed.

"Who...who are you?" Latias managed to ask.

"The next ruler of this world." he replied, still laughing.

"Why...why are you doing this?" she coughed, a small amount of blood flew from her mouth.

"Why? Why you ask?" the mage's laugh grew even more sinister at her question. "This prophecy that involves you and your brother above everything else, and you don't know about it? Ha!"

Latias managed a look of anger. "You...you leave him alone!"

"Hah! How sweet." the mage's laughed did not cease. "I'd guess your brother lies in a pile of his own blood as we speak. He is dead."

Tears came to Latias's eyes. "N...No!!"

"Hah!" the mage replied. "Well, he may still be alive. But I doubt for much longer. Oh! I have such a great idea! If he's still alive, we can lure him here, so you two can have a little reunion before I kill you both. How does that sound?"

"You...you..." Latias did not finish that sentence, for she had fainted due to the attacks from the Aerodactl.

Latios awoke, and found himself lying in rubble. He lifted himself from the ground slowly as he remembered what had happened.

"Latias!" he screamed.

Latios lifted himself into the sky, and flew in the direction that Latias had flown. He reached the building that she was confined in, there had been no force field to keep Latios out. The mage wanted him in.

Latios, finally reaching the room where Latias was, he heard wheezing. Deep wheezing. On the ground, lay Latias. Mortally wounded.

"Latias! No!" screamed Latios.

_"Latios...I tried...I tried to stop him...there was nothing I could do, he..he's too strong."_ replied Latias.

"Who, Latias, who?" asked Latios.

_"That...evil trainer...I don't know what he wanted from me..."_ she said.

_"La...Latios...I..love you."_

"I love you too, Latias." replied Latios, lovingly.

"**Well...well..well. She wasn't alone now, was she? I knew you'd come, Latios. Now, the destruction of this city is at hand...right after I'm finished with you..."**

"You! YOU!" Latios shouted. "You are the one in my dreams! I understand it now! The prophecy! I finally understand!"

" A bit late, wouldn't you say?" the mage teased. "It hardly matters now. Your love lays in front of you, dying. What can either of you possibly do now?"

"This!" Latios shot up in the air, and initiated a psychic attack.

"Ha!" the mage lifted his hands and created a vortex of energy and threw it at Latios, sending him to the floor. As he hit the ground, he splashed in the blood of his lover.

"La...Latias...get...out of here.." Latios said, holding her close one last time.

"Latios...I...love you.." she managed to say.

Latios smiled. "I know. I love you too. Be safe..."

Latias quickly flew out of the building, Latios close behind her, he had some unexplained understanding of what was to happen. As Latias gained altitude, Kabutops jumped off the building, blades aimed toward Latias. Latios quickly flew to guard her, and his side was impaled by the large blades. Latias looked back, a horrified look on her face. Kabutops removed the blade from Latios, and he fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Latias!" he screamed. "Go! This is your only chance!"

Latias flew as fast as she could, away from Altomare, and toward Southern Island.

Latios lifted his head, but he let if fall, he simply had no strength. But somewhere, deep inside him, the strength came for one more psychic attack. His whole body illuminated in a glow, and Latios shot up into the sky, a beam of light following him. As he reached the upper atmosphere, the energy broke apart into tiny fragments in many directions, and, disappeared. Almost at once, large earthquakes raged across Altomare. They however, were not of the earth's trembles, rather of the waves of water that were approaching the city. The violent water slowed as it hit the outskirts of the city, and as it reached the city streets, they were filled with beautiful, sparkling sea water. The entire city was flooded with water, until there was ocean all around. It never rose above a certain height, but was high enough for the streets to be transformed into human-made canals. The debris washed away from the new "island", and left the foundations of the buildings, which would allow the humans to rebuild their glorious city.

The mage and his two Pokemon were killed instantly by Latios's energy. The mage was turned to dust, washed away by the ocean. Aerodactl and Kabutops were embedded into the grounds of the museum.

Latias returned home to a nearly destroyed Southern Island, and recovered from her wounds.

There was one survivor at Altomare, a middle aged man who had managed to escape the bloodshed.

Latios was not to be seen again. His physical existence had been spent upon saving the city, and protecting his lover. Though departed from this world, Latios's soul resides in a newly formed Soul Dew.

- Ten Years Later-

Southern Island never returned to its former beauty, it was now simply a desolate island in the middle of the sea. The heart and soul of Southern Island, the Secret Garden, was moved to a location within Altomare.

Latias had returned here from Altomare, and Latios never came back. She feared for the worst, and when news came to her of Latios's departure, she grieved. She never forgave herself for leaving him. She blamed herself, to some extent, for his death. Eight years following the incident, Latias passed away due loneliness, leaving a trusted friend to look after her two offspring. She trusted him, as Latios did, for he was Pidgeot.

Pidgeot recognized, that after their father's and mother's deaths, the two offspring should be moved from Southern Island, so that they might live as guardians of the city that their father and mother saved. Within the Secret Garden in Altomare, lives the Soul Dew that contains their father's and mother's spirits. Pidgeot wished to find one whom witnessed and survived the destruction, and the saving of, the city of Altomare. Only one had lived through the incident, and the babies Latios and Latias were given to the man to take care of. His name was Lorenzo.

-The End-

I thank you for reading this story.


End file.
